Star Trek TNG: The Haunting
by LadyAlpha001
Summary: During Enterprise-E's construction, Data and several others take up residence on Alpha Spacedock. While there, Data becomes infatuated with a woman that doesn't share his interest. He endeavors to understand his feelings while helping to investigate an eerie mystery that could curtail construction of the new starship. "T" for now; ambiguous romance. Reviews are my muse :)
1. Nook's Retreat

Data studied his pad from a small table in the corner of Nook's, one of three competing social hubs on Alpha Spacedock. The room provided an atmosphere reminiscent of Ten-Forward and a partially obscured view of Earth. It wasn't as popular as Beta Six, or as distinguished as the Officer's Lounge, but it felt oddly familiar. Sitting there, the Lt. Commander carefully reviewed the latest engine schematics while simultaneously observing his waitress, Zoe, attend two Vulcan patrons. She was a capable bartender and an excellent server, but her talents seemed to go unnoticed by the officers and workers that visited. To them, she was just another employee.

Data maintained a hidden watch over Zoe, breaking from his study only to offer the young woman a polite nod when she approached.

"Well, Commander, what's it going to be tonight?"

"I will have a glass of apple juice," he replied.

A look of amusement passed in the woman's eyes.

"Very nice. Will that be on the rocks?"

The android's brows furrowed briefly.

"Ah, yes – rocks. You are referring to ice," he answered. "No, thank you. I will take it straight."

Most of the people that visited Nook's wanted a real drink, usually a human beverage given the port, but Data always insisted on juice. Since he didn't require substance or socialization, she often wondered why. Surely his quarters offered the same amenities and a better view! After all, it was Data – Star Fleet's crowning jewel. Just the thought of him being stationed on Alpha for the duration of Enterprise-E's construction, probably tickled Commander Lombardi pink.

Zoe faked a smile, "Alrighty ... one _naked_ apple juice coming up!" she said, turning away.

Data's face settled around the word _naked_ for several moments. He discerned her meaning without much effort. It was the usage that escaped him. Organics were always saying odd things; things that didn't quite fit the moment or pairing descriptions that didn't quite belong. He had learned to overlook it, but every so often one would catch him off guard.

"How's it going, Data!" LaForge said, interrupting the android's train of thought.

Geordi was accompanied by Commander Riker. Together, they joined his table.

"Any luck on those new warp nacelles?" he asked.

"Good evening, Geordi. Hello, Commander," Data said. "I have not completed my analysis, but if the preliminary reports prove true, the new design should increase warp conversion."

"So, the Enterprise-E will be faster? I'm sure Captain Picard will be pleased to hear that!" Riker grinned.

Data hesitated.

"No, sir. The new design will not exceed the maximum velocity, but it should improve our ability to warp," he clarified. "The result will be an improved response time, approximately 3.9 seconds to be exact, and reduce engine strain."

Riker's smile became less noticeable. Captain Picard was planning a visit in a few days to check on the progress of the new Enterprise. He had hoped he would have something significant to report. So far, the most interesting development concerned the new holographic emitters. The station was months away from installing all the bells and whistles like warp drive and quantum torpedoes.

"I see," he nodded.

Geordi hurried to reclaim the Commander's enthusiasm.

"But there's plenty to be excited about Commander," he said, goading his friend with an eye-nudge. "This would mean fewer maintenance stops, extended periods at high velocity, and if the new design holds up during tests, it will decrease the odds of a warp core breach by eleven percent!"

Commander Riker's eyes brightened once again, prompting Data to join in.

"Yes. Very exciting stuff," he agreed, offering Geordi a wink when the Commander turned to flag the server.

Right about then, Zoe approached with Data's beverage.

"Gentlemen, may I get you anything?" she asked, looking between his tablemates.

"Yes. I'll have a Himalayan," Riker replied. "Shaved ice. No garnish."

"Nothing for me," Geordi answered.

Zoe nodded and walked away. Data's eyes followed the waitress to the bar as Geordi continued to highlight Enterprise-E's new features. Of course, Data's unusual interest in the woman hadn't escaped the Commander's attention. Both men noticed Data seemed distracted and searched the room for the source. Hearing that the conversation chatter had dwindled, Data looked back to find his friends smiling. The android responded with a facial apology and immediately reached for his pad. This surprised his friends even more.

"Pretty girl," Riker said.

Feigning disinterest, Data replied, "Who might that be?"

His smile grew.

"Our waitress," he answered.

The android shrugged, not realizing that he had yet to master the art of appearing casual.

"Yes. The other patrons seem quite fond of her," he agreed, scrolling down his device.

"Ugh-huh," said his friends.

Data made a show of reviewing his notes while Geordi and Riker looked on. He wasn't embarrassed, merely unprepared. He was still new to the various sensations that his emotion chip now offered and was in no hurry to divulge anything just yet. This was an unprecedented move on the android's part, given that he had always been so open in the past. Of course, he still relied heavily on his friends, especially Geordi, for insight and support but maybe it was time to strike out on his own. For a little while anyway.

"What's her name?" he heard Geordi ask.

"Name?"

"The waitress...? What's her name?"

"Zoe," said Data. "She is one of three servers that work here. Their names are Roe-Han, Oliver, and a Ferengi named, Gatka. I took the liberty of acquainting myself with the staff in view of our extended stay here."

Since it was clear that Data wasn't in a sharing mood, Geordi decided to throw him a life-line.

"Should we discuss the security lockouts?" he asked Riker, changing the subject. "The lead on the project, Lt. Belle, believes we should code each priority based on rank. What do you think?"

Riker didn't answer right away. He was far too engrossed in Data's sudden uneasiness. His playful grin only became more playful with every passing second. When Zoe returned, Data set down his pad and looked up. Although the glance he shot her was fleeting and conspicuously deadpan, it was enough to tip the woman off. Something was afoot!

"Here you go," said Zoe, glancing between the amused men. "Will that be all?"

Data became noticeably stiff. Not that he wasn't usually stiff. He always sat perfectly erect, but this time he seemed more rigid than straight-laced.

"Why thank you, Zoe," Riker told her with a generous smile. "That will be all for now."

The use of her name and overly kind response only confused the waitress more.

Data made it a point not to observe Zoe walk away, which served to strengthen his shipmate's suspicion. The android was hiding something. They had never known him to be attracted to anyone, but his peculiar response was a sign that something had changed. Now, that he had emotions anything was possible!

"Maybe we should go over the security protocols," said Geordi, giving his friend another out.

"Zoe … that's a pretty name," Riker said, directing the conversation back. "A short, but sweet name. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Personally, I've always liked pixie blondes…"

Geordi broke with a snorty laugh, disguising it quickly with a cough when the Commander cut him a side-glance. Riker was notoriously drawn to females of every creed, make, and design. It hardly mattered that she was blonde.

"Data, you've been spending a lot of time in Nook's lately. In fact, now that I think about it, you're usually in here 3-4 times a week. Any particular reason?"

Data placed his pad gently on the table and leaned forward. It was time to put an end to the Commander's soft-mannered interrogation before it went any further.

"Yes, sir. I have noticed many crewmembers here; Worf, Barclay, even Captain Picard during his last visit. It is a popular place to study, unwind, and socialize since it offers a pleasant view and a quiet setting," he told him.

"Well, that's true but the Officer's Lounge offers a much better view, wouldn't you say?"

Smiling, Geordi shot the Commander a 'drop it' look. It was obvious that Data didn't want to talk about it, whatever 'it' was. Why force him?

"The Officer's Lounge is rather limited. Only certain persons are permitted entrance. Nook's is open to anyone – anytime," the android replied. "I find the diversity here much more enriching."

"Quite right, Data," said Geordi. "I like it here too. It's airy and comfortable – not unlike Ten-Forward actually."

Riker finally conceded.

"Yes, I suppose it does have that feel. We should all spend a little more time here. Besides, it would do us good to rub elbows with the locals."

"Ha!" a voice scoffed from behind.

All three men looked over and found their server, Zoe, clearing a nearby table.

"Don't you mean the _other_ class?"

Riker's smile dissolved.

"Not at all, Miss. I only meant …"

Zoe finished gathering the empty glasses and met Riker's eyes evenly.

"I agree, Commander," she said, interrupting the handsome officer mid-sentence. "The Officer's Lounge offers a far better view. We – the locals that is, must contend with this one. But you shouldn't limit yourself on that account. I hear the bartender, Alfred, offers a wide selection of vintage whiskey. You can't get that here."

Riker became noticeably red, while at the same time taken back by the server's daring. He meant no offense, but had he known that she was eavesdropping he might've rephrased. Maybe it was an accident and she was innocent of any wrongdoing but his remarks were aimed at Data, not her and certainly not the establishment!

"Apologies ...," he squirmed, unable to think of a defense. "I'm sure it does, but I understand that Nook's offers a mean drink of its own – a Zinger, I believe it's called. Whiskey, even vintage whiskey, doesn't appeal to me that much."

Zoe regarded the Commander's rebuttal with skepticism. He probably didn't mean it, but at least he was polite enough to try. Data looked on, positively struck by the direction the conversation had taken. He desperately hoped they hadn't offended her.

"May I have another beverage, Zoe?" he asked, changing the subject as he gulped down the contents of his small glass.

Zoe exhaled.

"Sure. Another juice – hold the rocks?" she teased.

"Yes, please," he replied, still oblivious to the 'joke'.

Zoe retreated to the bar, leaving the men a bit struck.

"Interesting woman," said Riker, still red-faced as he reached for Data's pad.

The trio quickly steered back to the meeting topic and remained on topic, but the desire to apologize to Zoe weighed on Data's positronic brain. He didn't want to risk another misunderstanding and resisted doing so whenever she returned to check on them. It seemed likely that Commander Riker had hurt the young server's feelings, which bothered him immensely. He wanted her to know that he meant no offense. Data had grown quite fond of their brief exchanges. Perhaps, fonder than he should've been given their absent relationship.

"I will speak with her," he thought, easing his troubled pathways.

* * *

Data waited in the corridor outside of Nook's that night. He hoped he might catch Zoe on her way out so he could apologize for the confusion. He knew it wasn't necessary, but for some reason he felt compelled. He patiently stood near the entrance observing officers, couples, and a few tipsy patrons exit the establishment. They each met the android with a curious look as they made their way to their respective lifts. It must've seemed odd to see him lingering there, but Data remained steadfast. Zoe was his focus.

After a lengthy wait, the doors whooshed open and Zoe stepped out. Her shift had ended and she was now wearing civilian clothes, mostly retro in respect to style but quite flattering. Not that Data cared anything for fashion. He only wanted to speak to her privately.

"Zoe," he called out from behind.

The petite woman spun around and looked up.

"Commander," she said surprisingly.

"Please allow me to apologize," he began. "I noticed that you seemed upset earlier. Riker meant no offense. I also hope you did not construe his remarks as unilateral."

Zoe bit her lip and looked around. She was a bit hesitant, possibly disconcerted over the fact that he was waiting for her in the corridor. As for Commander Riker, she wasn't upset. She just chalked him up to being a typical officer. Officers, especially high-ranking ones, could be a little insensitive when it came to little dives, little people, and their little lives. He probably thought he sounded open-minded when he suggested that they 'rub elbows' with the locals, but that was just the sort of thing a Star Fleet veteran would say.

"It's okay, Commander. I wasn't offended. Not really. I'm used to it," she told him. "We're all used to it."

Data's thoughtful countenance morphed into a puzzled expression.

"I am unsure what you mean. Used to what?" he asked.

Zoe scoffed. She wouldn't expect an officer, particularly a machine to understand the pitfalls of a non-Star Fleet existence. After numerous gigs in various bars, mostly officer hubs, she found that most of Star Fleet's finest were pretty full of themselves. They acted as if they knew everything and expected to be treated that way. It was a sure bet that Riker was put off by her outspokenness. The only surprise, if any, was that he didn't report her to the manager.

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything," Zoe said, turning towards the turbo lift suggestively. "Listen, I should go. It's late and I'm tired. Thank you for thinking of me and well, you know... for waiting here, but don't worry. I'm fine - really."

Data opened his mouth to speak, but the shorthaired blonde turned and hurried off before he could ask anything more.

"Goodnight," she waved, disappearing into the first available lift.

Data gently waved goodbye as the doors closed. After much thought, his apology took every bit of thirty seconds. He had hoped for a slightly longer conversation, one that might end with him escorting her to her quarters, but it appeared that she had plans.

"Another time," he thought, offering himself a little pep-talk.

Data turned from the lifts and proceeded towards the end of the corridor. His quarters were located three levels up in the resident's section reserved for officers, but he wasn't going to the resident section. He wanted to run a few simulations first. The new engine would require many tweaks before it was ready to be installed.

As he walked, Data quietly pondered Zoe's meaning. What was she supposedly 'used too'?

It wasn't long before the android's thoughts turned towards the sound of his footsteps and the meshing sound of his uniform. It was an odd thing to notice, even for him, but their diminishing sound snared his attention. Curious, he eased around. His yellow eyes immediately fell on a disturbing sight. The corridor behind him was pitch black. All the minuscule sounds, some too faint for humans to hear, had also vanished. It was as if he was peering into a spatial void. Everything was enveloped in complete darkness and the blackness was expanding in his direction.

Backing away, Data tapped his com badge.

"Data to Operations!" he said.

"Operations here. Go ahead, sir," a voice replied.

"There is a disturbance on Level-9. Advise!"

The voice on the other end became faint.

"Sir … please describe —" was all Data heard before the sound faded.

"This is Lt. Commander Data – do you read me?" noting that his own voice was losing ground.

The android's eyes flickered. His emotion chip was flooding his positronic brain with signals advising him to flee, but his reasoning and moral subroutines feared for the safety of the people on the other side, possibly inside the blackness. Where had they gone? Were they still alive? What was this thing etching towards him? His superior vision detected nothing beyond the edge of the void's reach.

An eerie pull prompted him to look back. Slowly, he turned around to find that the opposite end of the corridor was now engulfed in the crawling darkness. Only the small space between, which was growing smaller by the second, existed.

"Operations! Security!" he said, tapping his com badge repeatedly. "Transporter room! Emergency beam out!"

Data surrendered to his emotion chip and recoiled, shutting his eyes momentarily as the blackness closed in on his position. Suddenly, there was nothing. No sound. No movement. No heat. No cold. Not even the feel of artificial gravity. For an instant, there was absolutely nothing.

"Sir," a voice said, drawing Data from the silence.

The android reopened his eyes to find two young Ensigns standing a few feet away. They appeared baffled his disorientation. Could artificial lifeforms become confused?

Bewildered and a bit unsettled, Data looked between the young men. He quickly observed that the corridor had been restored. Everything was operating normally; the lights, panels, the computer's inner workings, and the entrance to Nook's were all present.

"Commander, sir – are you alright?" the Ensign asked with growing concern.

Data opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I am fine, Ensign," he finally replied. "What has happened?"

The young men exchanged a glance. As far as they knew, nothing. They exited Nook's to find Data crouched down in the corridor with his eyes tightly shut.

"Nothing …" he answered. "We left Nook's and found you out here – alone and … well, kind of frozen."

The android studied the duo with a raised brow before examining his surroundings more thoroughly. He wasn't subject to hallucinations. Something happened.

"Commander Data, sir. This is sub-Chief Yules from Operations," a voice said over the com link. "Is everything alright?"

The android surveyed himself.

"Yes, I believe so, "said Data, outwardly perplexed. "Everything appears normal."

"We received a distress call from you – then you stopped transmitting. You indicated some sort of disturbance on Level-9. Please verify."

"I …" he paused, looking around one last time. "Whatever I saw is now gone, but I just experienced a strange anomaly. Ensigns …"

"Potts and Tal-Mae," the men offered.

"... Potts and Tal-Mae are with me, but they witnessed nothing unusual. Chief, have you detected any anomalies in this section in the past five minutes?"

Yules replied, "No, sir. Everything reads normal on my end. I checked the moment you called, but there was nothing unusual going on at the time."

"Very well. You may cancel the security teams in route," said the android, assuming the appropriate personnel had been dispatched.

Both Ensigns looked at each other. Neither said anything. They didn't want to make things worse. Eugene probably didn't send anyone. There was a reason why the sub-Chief worked nights and hadn't made full Chief after three years! Of course, nothing ever happened on the station. Nothing that warranted the best of the best anyway.

"Um, sir … I didn't send anyone. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to reach you instead," he answered.

Data frowned. He was unwilling to openly question the sub-Chief's lack of action.

"Thank you, gentlemen," he told the young men before walking away. "I am headed to Diagnostics. Please have Commander La Forge meet me there."

"Sir, the resident manifest shows that he has retired for the evening. Should I wake him?"

Data paused. He wasn't annoyed per se, but his instructions were clear. Were they aboard the Enterprise, the appropriate answer would've been – yes, sir. Still, it was rather late and he had no desire to disturb Geordi if there was nothing he could do. Perhaps, he should wait until morning.

"Delay that request. I will conduct the necessary scans myself. However, I would like you to send a message to La Forge's quarters asking him to meet me there in the morning. Be sure to copy Commanders Lombardi and Riker as well," he told him, resuming his course.

"And Chief…"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Please remember to follow Protocol 87 on reporting," he pointedly added. "Instructions on the appropriate procedure may be found in the database. Lt. Commander Data out."


	2. Speculation and Doubt

"Sir, I checked everything I could think of and compared those readings to the scans Data took last night. I didn't find anything unusual," Geordi told his superiors.

The android shuffled his brows affirmatively. He had reached the same conclusion.

"What about your dream program, Data?" Riker asked. "Could that have been triggered somehow? After all, what you experienced sounds very much like a dream."

"Nightmare more like," Commander Lombardi chimed.

"Agreed. The imagery was disturbing," said the android, turning his chair towards the men. "But I am confident that it was not a dream. I ran a complete diagnostic. I have also forgone activating the program in several weeks. My internal chronometer, sub-processors, and visual circuitry are operating normally. Everything that I have examined suggests that the experience was real."

Cupping his armrests, Lombardi leaned back and observed the table. Riker studied the senior officer thoughtfully. The spacedock's aging Commander was nearing retirement. He was unaccustomed to eventful mornings beyond a late night scuffle or unscheduled repair. More importantly, the Operation's sub-Chief, Yules, was unable to verify Commander Data's findings. It wasn't that he didn't believe him. He simply didn't know what to do.

"Is it possible that the lighting failed?" he jokingly suggested.

Data hesitated. Sarcasm was still the holy grail of humorous and condescending communication. Although he was better at recognizing it, determining an appropriate response was often very difficult.

"Sir, I am reasonably certain that what I observed was not a result of failed lighting. The lighting in my location would suggest that the systems were functioning at the time. It also had no impact on the darkness. It was impenetrable - akin to a black hole without the gravitational effect. It was as if the corridor was being consumed by nothingness," the android explained.

"But it receded. That's when you opened your eyes and saw Ensigns Potts and Tal-Mae, right?" Riker clarified.

"Yes, sir. That is correct. Only, I was unaware of their presence until I heard someone address me."

Smiling a bit, "Then you were hallucinating ," Lombardi said.

Wil frowned. He didn't care for the assumption that Data's intel was unreliable. It was very likely that he was incapable of hallucination.

"Commander – sir, "Riker began. "I trust that Lt. Commander Data saw something."

"But the evidence," said Lombardi, gesturing halfheartedly. "... doesn't support that claim. Not a single member of my crew or yours witnessed it! The computer indicated nothing unusual and the residual scans from this morning have turned up zilch. It appears that Commander Data saw a ghost!"

It was now Geordi's turn to frown. Lombardi wasn't taking the situation or Data seriously.

"Sir," said Data, politely raising his finger to object. "The standard model for the ghost phenomenon is defined as the disembodied soul of a dead person believed to be an inhabitant of the unseen world. I have found this _hypothesis_ to be unfounded, given the visual ambiguity, nature, and untestable conjecture it requires. That said, I am confident that what I experienced last night was not a _ghost_. Nothing about the experience fits any known concept."

Riker's frown twitched into a faint grin. Leave it to Data to point out the obvious.

"Thank you, _Commander_ , but I was being facetious," Lombardi replied, seemingly less amused. "I only meant that without any evidence or leads how do we proceed? That is why we're here, isn't it? To launch an investigation?"

Data shared a glance with his shipmates.

"I agree, Commander," said Riker. "We don't have much to go on right now. Still, I think it only prudent that Mr. Data and La Forge be allowed to pursue all avenues starting with a detailed examination of the corridor in question."

Commander Lombardi nodded.

"Very, well. Interview who you must and review whatever you like. You will have this facility's full cooperation."

"Thank you," Riker said standing. "Gentleman, let us know what you find."

* * *

After the meeting, Data and Geordi returned to the corridor outside of Nook's. They scanned the walls, computer panels, and flooring thoroughly using tricorders, residual scanners, and specially designed frequency monitors to detect discrepancies. Over the course of several hours, they reviewed chronometer readings, particle fluctuations, and examined the surrounding matter for molecular variances but found nothing; nothing that would indicate anything had changed. If the hull of the corridor had vanished, it seemed unlikely that it would've rematerialized in the exact same fashion. Even transporters skewed patterns. Whenever someone or something was transported, it rematerialized with a .0000002 variance.

"Data, I just don't get it," La Forge sighed. "We've scanned every fiber - every micron of this hall and I still don't see anything!"

"I am forced to agree," he replied, lowering his tricorder.

The android appeared somewhat disappointed that their investigation had proved fruitless. He was convinced that what he experienced was real, but the lack of evidence suggested otherwise. This resulted in an equally pressing question. Had he malfunctioned?

"Commander Lombardi may have been correct," Data reluctantly admitted. "Maybe it was a trick of lighting."

"C'mon now. You don't really believe that," Geordi told him. "I like Lombardi – most people do, but he's a cushion jockey. He wouldn't know a real anomaly if it bit him on the foot!"

"Cushion jockey?" Data repeated.

Geordi chuckled.

"I only meant that he's a caged lion – used to easy living. He's not an explorer! But in his case, it's understandable. I mean ... the man is what – 87? He hasn't worked aboard a starship in 33 years! Even then, he surveyed planets for colonization," he pointed out. "Frankly, Lombardi strikes me as a little out of touch. When Captain Picard was here last month, he said the Commander was going to retire around the commencement of the new Enterprise. Honestly, that's probably a good idea."

Data nodded. Perhaps, it was time for the aging Commander to step down, but he wasn't sure if he agreed with Geordi's analysis of him. His service record indicated that he worked alongside many distinguished scientists and helped to pave the way for several aspiring officers. Rather than accept a post at Star Fleet Command, Lombardi opted to serve out the remainder of his career aboard Alpha. He seemed to enjoy life among the stars. He wasn't an adventurer in the truest sense, but he had served the uniform well. Furthermore, not wishing to accept his observation at first mention suggested a certain respect for the scientific method.

"Look who's coming," Geordi grinned, alerting Data to the attractive waitress stepping off the turbo lift.

Data's eyes flickered pleasingly.

"Good evening," Geordi waved, drawing a small smile from the woman. "Starting a new shift?"

"Yep. It's about that time," she said. "What are two elites like yourselves doing out here? Don't tell me that Lombardi has you repairing conduits!"

"I experienced something very strange last night. We are here to investigate," Data answered.

Zoe swelled with interest.

"Really?" she said, walking over. "What happened? Was it after I left you?"

Smiling, Geordi turned to his friend. He hadn't mention that part.

"Yes," said the android, ignoring Geordi's curiosity. "It happened right afterwards. I was alone in the corridor when suddenly a void appeared. It consumed everything."

Zoe made a show of looking around.

"Well, whatever it was sure didn't hang around! Everything looks fine. The floor and walls are still here; no missing bulkheads. That's always good. How did you escape?"

Data paused. He deduced that Zoe was teasing him, but proceeded anyway.

"I did not. The anomaly closed in on my position," he said, pointing to the area he had been standing. "Then consumed me as well. When I reopened my eyes, it was gone."

Geordi respected his friend's honesty, but maybe complete honesty wasn't the best policy in this situation. It was easy to see that the waitress was more amused than intrigued.

"Mm," she replied, teetering on a laugh.

The tone in her voice and the unmistakable glint in her dark green eyes drew a pang from the android, which prompted him to look away. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he was calling it embarrassment; a dreadful type of self-doubt. Thankfully, he was incapable of blushing but that didn't stop his best friend from noticing his plight.

"Data _did_ experience something," Geordi defended. "We just haven't been able to figure out what."

"Maybe the lights went out?" she casually suggested, much to the irritation of the engineer. "The station has been around almost thirty years! Something was bound to break eventually."

Before Geordi could respond, Data interjected.

"That is one possibility," he admitted. "But we have yet to verify what happened."

Zoe shook her head. Star Fleet's finest were all the same. They'd probably travel the quadrant in search of a specific needle in a specific haystack when the sewing kit was under their noses all along.

"Well, good luck. I hope you solve the big, bad mystery! As for me, I better go or I'll be late for my shift. Feel free to stop in for a drink if you're feeling up to it," she smiled, turning from the men as she spoke.

Intrigued, Data watched Zoe sashay into Nook's with hope in his eyes. He wasn't sure if her offer was genuine, but he was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he would take her up on that offer.

Geordi observed his moonstruck friend with a disbelieving grin. "Oh, you've got it bad. _Really_ bad."

The android's face twisted into a puzzled expression.

"C'mon, Data! Can't you see it? You're completely smitten! I suspected something last night, but now I'm sure of it!"

Data dropped his chin and began plugging figures into his tricorder.

"I would not characterize it that way," he said.

"Oh, no? She practically laughed in your face and you just stood there like a starry-eyed cadet! I'm telling you. You-are-smitten! Don't get me wrong. She's pretty and quick on her feet. I only wish she was a bit friendlier."

Data's head shot up.

"You are mistaken, Geordi. Zoe is friendly. I am certain you would agree if you knew her better."

The assertion was met with a scoff. It was pointless to try and convince a smitten man, even an android, that his beloved was anything less than stellar.

"Just take my advice and be careful. A woman like that will chew a man up and spit him out!"

Data opened his mouth to say something, but paused. He valued his friend's input, but this time he didn't ask.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am in no danger of being chewed. While it is true that I … _admire_ Zoe, she does not seem to notice. More importantly, I believe that I am an adequate judge of character. There is no cause for alarm."

Geordi surrendered with a nod. Naturally, Data was right. He was an excellent judge of character, more than capable of figuring things out on his own.

"Fine. I'll go along with that, but remember that love is both blind and _blinding_. Try to keep that harder-than-titanium head on straight and those superior eyes fixed on something solid," he said, nudging his friend. "Now, let's go back to the lab and see what we can dig up!"


	3. A Surprise Visit

The next few days passed without incident. Although an investigation was still underway, the query was assigned to a local engineering team. Data resumed his usual duties, but monitored their progress closely. There was a growing consensus that what he experienced was a mechanical failure. Still doubtful, the android spent much of his free time analyzing the team's findings and conducting his own research in an effort to verify that hypothesis.

"Computer, display Alpha-3's activity report," said Data, stroking his feline gently.

Data scanned through the junior officer's notes. He paid careful attention to the types of tests they conducted and their individual findings, but his enthusiasm took a turn with each passing entry. Many of their actions seemed to mirror the previous one. Even their comments bared a certain resemblance.

"It would seem they have adopted a pattern," he thought, silently questioning their approach.

A hail from the door prompted the android to stop reading.

"Enter," he said, looking up.

Data's eyes widened when the door opened and Captain Picard stepped through.

"Good evening, Mr. Data," Picard said warmly.

"Good evening, sir. Riker mentioned that he was expecting you this week. It is good to see you. Please sit. May I offer you a beverage? Tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank you. Commander Lombardi and Riker are waiting for me. I only stopped in to see how you were doing," he said, glancing around the android's quarters. They weren't as large as those on the Enterprise, but he noticed the lack of décor more than anything. Obviously, Mr. Data was a man that appreciated simplicity.

"So, how are you adjusting to life here?"

The android regarded the Captain's question with polite hesitance.

"While I am perfectly comfortable, sir - I prefer the Enterprise," he admitted. "You could say that I have grown accustomed to the way things operate aboard a starship."

A look of absolute agreement passed over Jean-Luc's face.

"Yes. I know _exactly_ what you mean," he sighed, seating himself in a nearby chair. "I don't think I could bare another three months at Star Fleet Command. Please don't misunderstand. The staff are all so accommodating, but the drudgery of reviewing reports day-in and day-out is so very tedious!"

Data offered a nod, but he was referring to the overall lack of efficiency more than the nature of work.

"By the way, I spoke to Commander La Forge," he said. "He explained what happened the other night. He informed me that the initial investigation proved inconclusive?"

"That is correct. La Forge and I were unable to identify the cause of the disturbance," Data said reluctantly. "Commander Lombardi assigned Alpha-3, a small engineering team, to look into it further."

"Have they made any headway?"

The android resisted the urge to criticize the officers, but he was beginning to suspect they were simply going through the motions and copying each other's findings.

"No, sir. They have not," he answered

"Well, I'm sure something will turn up," Picard assured.

A hail from the door drew the men's attention.

"Enter," said Data.

Jean-Luc adopted a curious smile when a petite young blonde wearing a Nook's uniform walked inside. Her hair was impish and short, reminiscent of a pixie-do, but a sweeping bang, partially concealing her eye and cheek, made it appear longer. She had a curvy, heart-shaped face with noticeably long lashes that seemed to accentuate her downturned eyes. A pretty young woman by any man's standards. But what was she doing there?

"Greetings," said Data, sounding both pleased and surprised.

Zoe acknowledged the men with an awkward smile. She hadn't expected to find Captain Picard there.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back," she offered.

Jean-Luc rose from his chair in objection.

"No, no! Please stay. I was just leaving," he told the woman.

"Captain Picard, this is Zoe Duchovny," Data introduced. "She is an employee of Nook's."

"Yes. I recognize the uniform. A pleasure, I'm sure," he said.

Not wishing to delay her visit, he turned to the android.

"Thank you, Mr. Data. I must be off now. I am meeting the Commanders in the Officer's Lounge. Please take my chair, Ms. Duchovny."

"I will see you tomorrow, Captain."

"I look forward to it," he replied, glancing between the woman and Data. "Good night."

With that, Jean-Luc exited and headed for the turbo lift. Zoe waited until he was gone before taking a seat. This was her first visit to the officer's deck. Some ensigns made it sound all-world, but she found that it wasn't very different from the civilian section. As for the Commander's quarters, they were a bit larger, but similar in design.

"I am pleased to see you," Data began. "May I offer you something? A beverage? A more comfortable chair?"

Zoe shook her head. He was certainly eager to please.

"It feels kind of strange ... you know, you asking me and all," she smiled, surveying his domain still. "So, this is what you Star Fleet men call home?"

Glancing around, Data replied, "Yes," a bit confusingly.

"I suppose I expected there to be more," she shrugged.

"If you are referring to the décor, my quarters aboard the Enterprise had more of a personal touch; paintings, flowers, even a few centerpieces," he explained. "But I have elected not to decorate these in view of the fact that I am not a permanent resident."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant. Although, you have a point," she snickered. "I only meant that I expected a view of Earth or the port, maybe a small crystal chandelier? Apart from a little extra space and a console or two, I don't see any real difference between your quarters and the civilian ones."

The android adopted a look of understanding.

"The accommodations for high-ranking officers and dignitaries are generally more lavish, but middling and upper ranks share comparable lodgings with only minor differences. For example, I overheard Commander Riker say that his lavatory was fitted with a bathtub, while I have only a sonic shower."

"I have a bedroom window," Zoe said a little offhandedly. "I had to trade my coworker, Oliver, a month's worth of holodeck time and two shifts to get it, but I have one."

Data's brows rose.

"That was a considerable trade," he told her, failing to add that he too had a bedroom window, one that harbored a view of the secondary port. Sometimes complete honesty wasn't the best policy.

A noticeable silence filled the space between them as Zoe considered what to say next. The android was more than a little curious to know why she was there, but he didn't want to make her feel uneasy by asking. He was simply pleased that she had decided to pay him a visit.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," she finally said.

"I am pleased to see you, but that thought did occur," he admitted.

Zoe cleared her throat. She didn't have many friends. Everyone had their own cliques, especially civilian workers. Although the facility offered a variety of races, cultures, and activities; few associated outside of their usual groups. That's the way it was aboard space docks; a kind of self-contained society. As for guests and temporary residents, they were constantly coming and going. True, Zoe wasn't overly fond of certain officers, but she wasn't blind to the fact that Mr. Data had always been kind. She felt badly about dismissing what happened and possibly embarrassing him, presuming of course that he could experience such things. She assumed it was the reason why he hadn't visited Nook's in the past few days. This only compounded the ugly, nagging need to apologize.

"I just wanted to ... _apologize_ ," she said, wincing a little. "I was a little rude to you the other day."

Data's blinking pattern suddenly changed. An old subroutine designed to mimic human astonishment overtook his response, albeit unintentionally; probably triggered by his emotion chip, which was flooding his pathways with new information. Articulating the emotion was difficult. He could only describe it as a mix of flattery and relief. An apology was the last thing he expected.

"That is unnec-" he gently began.

Zoe hurried to stop the android before he could finish.

"It _is_ necessary," she insisted. "I should not have dismissed you like that. You've always been friendly towards me. In fact, you're nice to everyone! That's not always the case with people, especially with showboat officers and self-important guests! But I can see that you're different from them. That said, I'm sorry."

The android unwittingly released his cat. Meowing loudly, the orange tabby leaped from his lap onto the desk before jumping to the floor and jetting into the dark room behind them. Had he squeezed him too hard?

"Spot?" he said, looking to see where the feline had scampered off too.

"I think that was his way of saying, _I'm outta of here_!'" she laughed.

A tad concerned, the android's brows ruffled.

"I do not know what happened," he said, turning to Zoe.

"I wouldn't worry. Cats are finicky things," she told him. "He probably felt neglected."

Data was forced to agree. Spot was especially finicky. His tastes often changed from morning to night and he never seemed to know whether he wanted to be petted or to bite. Nearly everyone with the exception of Lt. Barclay was afraid of the animal. It helped that Zoe wasn't. Maybe she was a cat person?

"As for your apology," said Data, returning to the conversation. "I accept. I also appreciate that you paid me a personal visit verses waiting until you saw me again. That displayed real initiative."

Zoe beamed.

"Good. Then I can expect to see you in Nook's sometime soon?"

"Of course," he replied. "My recent absence was a result of work, not ..." he began, pausing when he heard a noise emanating from the next room.

Spot could be heard growling. This puzzled even Zoe who was now peering off in search.

"What's in there? Another cat?" she asked.

"Other than a few personal items, nothing. The room is vacant," he answered.

Data rose from his seat and stood in the doorway of the adjacent room.

"Computer, lights," he ordered.

When the lights did not activate, Zoe stood and joined him. It seemed abnormally dark, much darker than before. She hadn't noticed it when they were talking. Maybe it was like that when she came in.

"Computer," Data announced again. "Lights!"

Nothing happened.

"Another malfunction?" she said.

The comment drew a look from the android.

"Perhaps, but that does not explain what has Spot so upset," he said, calling out again. "Spot?"

Another growl could be heard directly ahead. Data immediately stepped forward, disappearing into the shroud of darkness. Curious, Zoe followed.

"Spot!" he said. His voice was now reverberating.

"What is that?" Zoe asked. "Why is there an echo in here?"

The pair turned back to find that the doorway, the only source of light, appeared some distance away. Looking up, Zoe could see the faint outline of Data's ultra pale face and hands, but it was enough to reassure her that he was there. Everything else around them was blacker than black. Concerned, she reached out and took his arm and together they wondered the darkness, ever mindful that it was becoming cooler and more uncertain with every step.

"I do not understand," said Data, distracted by the sound of his cat. "Spot!"

"We should call security," Zoe told him. "Something is definitely wrong."

Data was forced to take a step back when a furry, frightened creature suddenly leaped into his arms. Before he could respond, the lights activated revealing a vacant room filled with a few small containers and paintings. Zoe quickly searched every direction. Nothing seemed out of place, even the doorway was an appropriate distance away. However, something of the darkness remained. Despite the lights being on, an eerie coolness lingered.

"That was no ordinary power outage. What just happened?" she asked.

Data studied his cat. Spot appeared highly agitated. He was trembling and growling still, but he could tell that it was more of reflex than a current reaction. He quickly noted that his right paw was curled while the other paws were fully dilated, prepared to strike if necessary.

"I am unable to make the smallest guess," he answered, examining his animal closely. "But I believe Spot is injured."

Zoe's concern deepened when she noticed something sitting in the chair where she had been sitting only moments earlier. It was difficult to make out at first because her eyes were still adjusting to the drastic change in lighting, but after a moment she could see a figure; a grayish, dark-haired figure. Slowly, the figure's head turned and met Zoe with a menacing smile. Its eyes were void of life and color, pure darkness.

"Data," she panicked, turning back to the Commander. "Look!"

Data turned in search. "What is it?"

When Zoe looked back, the chair was empty.

"I'm tell you there was someone there! A woman ... I think."

"Computer, list all lifeforms currently occupying these quarters," said Data.

"Three subjects currently occupy room 759; Lt. Commander Data, Zoe Duchovny, and a domestic feline, male." the computer replied.

"Provide the names of all persons that I have entered my quarters since I returned from duty."

"Lt. Commander La Forge, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and Zoe Duchovny, civilian class."

Zoe shot the android a defensive look.

"I believe you," he said. "I also believe there is more going on here than a mechanical failure. However, I must attend to Spot. I see now that his paw is bleeding."

"I'll go with you. I want to be there when you explain what happened. Commander Lombardi needs to know that you're not imagining things!"

"Thank you," he said with a surprising look. "I am certain the others will value your testimony."

With that, the android gathered up his feline and the pair headed to sickbay.


	4. Monsters Afoot

"Computer, activate the EMH," said Data, placing Spot on the medical bed.

Immediately, an image of a bald man wearing a blue uniform appeared.

"Please state the nature of the medical emer-" he paused.

Once the EMH saw the orange feline, he rolled his eyes.

"I am a medical doctor, not a veterinarian! " he told the android.

Data stood erect and met the hologram's eyes. The expression on his face suggested that he would delete his program if he did not take the matter seriously.

"Doctor, you are programmed to assist as needed. Spot is your patient. You _will_ perform the assigned task," he informed.

Snorting, the EMH retrieved a medical tri-quarter and replied, "Of course, how silly of me! I am your servant."

Zoe nudged Data's arm.

"I've never been overly fond of medical holograms," she murmured. "They have a terrible bedside manner!"

"This is my first experience using one," said Data. "But Spot requires immediate attention. I can only assume the others are busy since no one else is here."

Ignoring the duo, the EMH continued his scans. It wasn't that he was unfriendly, merely undervalued. He was a qualified physician, but he was only ever activated for bumps, bruises, and the occasional hangover. Now it seemed that he was reduced to treating furry felines!

"Your pet has suffered an injury to his side and a deep laceration on his front paw," the Doctor stated, scanning still. "I detect no broken bones, just some bruising along the rib cage. As for his paw, it's possible that he stepped on something."

"I cannot imagine what Spot could have encountered that would have caused such an injury," Data replied. "There are no sharp objects in my quarters."

Spot meowed when he felt the hand of his owner stroke him.

"Doctor, is he in pain?"

The EMH wobbled his head sardonically. Of course, he was in pain.

"He won't be for much longer," the hologram wisely assured.

"Data," Zoe tugged. "We need to see Lombardi. He needs to know what we saw in your quarters."

"Agreed, but I am not yet certain what we saw. It would seem that you are the only person that witnessed anything significant."

The EMH reached for his tissue regenerator and listened. He rarely had the opportunity to overhear official business. He was always confined to the computer. After a summons, he was routinely banished to that colorless existence until needed again. Eavesdropping was the only form of entertainment he had between long bouts of inactivity.

"What exactly did you see?" Data asked.

Zoe hesitated. She wasn't sure how to describe it. What if everyone thought she was crazy?

"I saw ..." she said, trying to recall. "... a figure - a human female, I think. Only it had grayish skin and long dark hair. And the eyes ... the eyes were solid black!"

The android maintained a thoughtful expression contrary to the hologram eavesdropping a short distance away.

"Honestly, it was terrifying! Like something from a bad dream. It just sat there leering. Now that I think about it, it may have been smirking," she shivered. "Very creepy!"

"Perhaps, you were hallucinating," the Doctor suggested.

Although his tone was void of any sarcasm, the suggestion wasn't well received.

"That seems unlikely," Data said. "What happened earlier marks the second strange occurrence that I have experienced in recent days. Spot also encountered something just before the lights activated. It is possible that whatever he encountered injured him. That alone is reason enough to support Ms. Duchovny's account."

"I see," the EMH said, positively enthralled as he reached for the tri-quarter again.

He wanted to know more, but he had to tread softly if he wanted to avoid being deactivated the moment he finished treating the feline.

"So, you believe that something attacked your cat?" he put forth.

"I am not certain, but that is a possibility," said Data.

Nodding to himself, the Doctor muttered, "Interesting. Very interesting," while studying his readings again. "Lt. Commander, after close examination of your pet's injuries, I must concur."

Data and Zoe observed the EMH with surprising interest, which served to boost the hologram's ego. It wasn't everyday that he had a chance to assist in a meaningful way. Participating in an investigation, even one involving a cat was certainly better than going back to EMH oblivion. Maybe if he impressed the Commander and his lady friend, they might consider leaving him switched on!

"Please continue, Doctor."

The EMH lowered his tri-quarter and stood up straight. He would need to adopt a more professional tone for such an important analysis.

"It appears that your feline received a blow to his right side, probably in the form of a kick or forceful push. The bruising is consistent with that sort of action. It's not the sort of injury an animal might sustain in a fall. It's too exact. As for the laceration on his paw, it doesn't seem to match any known glass or metal composites. Not only is there no debris, but the cut is more of a tear than a slit. This type of injury might occur if a sharp claw swiped around the same time he swatted, presumably in self-defense."

Data frowned. The thought of someone inflicting harm on his small companion displeased him greatly.

"We should advise the senior staff immediately," he told Zoe.

"As soon as we're finished here, we'll go," she agreed.

The EMH was quick with a solution.

"I can look after your animal while you do that," he offered, toying with his tri-quarter suggestively. "It's no trouble! I can manage alone."

"Thank you, Doctor," Data said surprisingly. "Are you sure you do not mind watching him until I return?"

"Not at all!" he smiled. "I would be delighted!"

Zoe scoffed. The hologram's sudden change of heart probably had more to do with remaining active than helping.

"Very well, Doctor. I shall return for him later," said Data, gently stroking his cat's head. "Spot, be a good kitty for the Doctor."

The hologram waved the Commander off.

"Oh, he'll be fine! He's in capable hands. The best hands! Now, you two run along. There are monsters afoot!" the EMH said gleefully.

The drastic change in attitude and inappropriate adage drew a slow, puzzled look from the android. Dismissing it, he soon turned to Zoe.

"We should hurry," he told her.

The duo quickly exited sickbay leaving the Emergency Medical Hologram alone with the orange feline. Smiling, the Doctor resumed his treatment no longer bothered by the fact that he was attending an animal. He was active and that's all that mattered! Perhaps, he would listen to a bit of music while he worked.

"Would the nice kitty like some warm milk? Perhaps, some Mozart?" he asked.

The EMH's smile quickly dissolved when he heard Spot growl.

* * *

Ensign Avery Potts and Val Tal-Mae exited the turbo lift just outside the first construction port. Both had been assigned as runners for the lead team handling the saucer section of the new Enterprise. Although it was only partially complete, the Enterprise-E was a sight to behold. Potts felt honored just to be there.

"Damn fine ship," he breathed, leaning over the balcony.

The Vulcan beside him raise a speculative brow.

"You said that yesterday," he replied.

"And it's just as true today!" Avery smiled. "Just look at it!"

"I am looking. However, I do not understand what it is that you find so fascinating about an exterior hull."

"C-mon roomie! Use your imagination! Envision a ship with the best technologically, sweetest rooms, and most advance holodecks in the fleet! Just picture her sweeping through star system after star system at top speed; all the battles she'll encounter, the stars she'll explore, and the species she'll meet! Just think about all the people who will fall in and out of love under her magical bulkheads," he said dreamily. "Yep. She's a sexy ship and we lucky men are her adoring space-sailors."

Val observed his colleague doubtfully. Avery was his teammate as well as his roommate, but he was also a young, sentimental human with few reasoning skills. He only saw a primary hull in need of refitting and design work. More noticeably, the Enterprise-E wasn't a Galaxy-class starship, but instead a Sovereign class. While impressive and incredibly advanced, it would not possess the same endowments. It's design was more efficient and battle-worthy than luxurious.

"Captain Picard may find a Sovereign-class starship more confining," he put forth. "But ' _she_ ' will serve him well, I'm sure."

Avery ignored his pointy-eared friend. It didn't matter that she was smaller. She was a beauty!

"Do you think we'll be assigned to her?" he asked.

"Unlikely, considering that the manifest is full," Tal-Mae answered. "It is more likely that we will be expelled from our current assignment if we are late. Lt. Belle is waiting for us."

The young Ensign rolled his eyes. He only volunteered to be the team's errand boy so he could be closer to the construction site. This was his first Enterprise! If luck prevailed, he might run into a few old crewmembers. Maybe one of them could help him get his foot in the door!

"Fine. Let's go lug some parts and fetch some ionizers! he said, pretending to sound excited.

The pair made their down the promenade to the secondary catwalk.

"Don't look down," said Avery, glancing back at his Vulcan friend mischievously. "It's a long way to the bottom!"

"A fear of heights is not all together illogical, but in this case pointless. If I were to fall, Alpha's safety net would activate."

"Yeah, but force fields can fail," he countered. "It's been known to happen."

Avery turned and began walking backwards, adding some fancy footwork in a display of agility and fearlessness. The Vulcan passively observed his teammate and followed, seemingly unimpressed by his daring. It wasn't until he spotted something behind him that he paused.

"Ensign," Val said calmly. "Behind you."

Avery spun back to find a little girl with long, auburn curls obstructing his path. She was wearing a nightgown and clutching a small teddy bear. If he had to guess, she was around five or six years old.

"Will you help me?" she said confusingly.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?! How did you get here?" Avery asked.

"I'm lost. Will you help me?" she said again.

"Potts," the Vulcan cautioned. "We should call for help."

"Help?" he scoffed, half-turning to his colleague. "We are the help!"

"I'm lost. Will you help me?" the girl repeated.

"It's okay, honey. My name is Avery and that stiff fellow behind me, that's Ensign Tal-Mae. We're both officers. We can help you. Take my hand," he said softly, easing towards the little girl.

The girl took a step back.

"No, no. It's okay! I want to help you," he told her.

Avery eased closer, but every step he took prompted the little girl to move closer to the edge.

"Help me," she whimpered.

"Stay where you are, sweetheart! Don't get too close to the edge! Just take my hand!" he said worriedly.

Tal-Mae tapped his com badge.

"Operations. This is Ensign Tal-Mae."

"Go ahead, Ensign."

"We have an unexpected guest on the secondary catwalk in Port-1. It's a young girl, approximately five or six years old, claiming to be lost. Advise security."

"A little girl? Did I hear you correctly?" the voice replied.

Avery eased himself within reach of the girl. She was peering over the edge.

"Affirmative," said Tal-Mae. "Tell them to hurry!"

"C'mon, sweetheart ... go on, take my hand... go on," he said, positioning himself closer.

The Ensign's kind face changed when the little girl whipped around and looked up. Her eyes were now pools of darkness, devoid of anything human or innocent. Before he could respond, a cold smirk formed on her face followed by a haunting voice that only he could hear.

"Don't look down," it darkly replied.

Scrambling backwards, the Ensign lost his balance and titled sideways, teetering briefly before falling over.

Val lunged forward and reached for Avery's arm.

"Avery!" he called out, missing him by inches.

Potts spiraled from the catwalk, smacking his head on a beam just before bouncing forward and landing on the safety force field. He was several kilometers from the main catwalk, just above the heads of several workman who heard him scream.

Hitting his com badge, Tal-Mae said, "Emergency medical team to Port-1 now!" before turning back to discover the little girl was gone.

* * *

Data and Zoe entered the Officer's Suite to find Captain Picard and Commander Lombardi engrossed in one of Commander Riker's tales. Judging by the shifting expression on the Captain's face, it was likely that Riker was regaling one of his naughtier stories.

"The look on ole Bob's face was priceless! He just sat there ... wobbling!" William laughed. "After that, he was known as _Wobble_ Bob the Security Guard!"

"Commander Lombardi, sir," said Data approaching. "I apologize for the interruption, but we must speak with you."

A look of relief overcame Jean-Luc. It wasn't that he disapproved of Wil's adventures at the Academy. He simply wished they were a little less colorful.

"Of course, Commander Data. Please sit," said Lombardi, noticing Zoe standing behind him. "And please, invite your friend to join us."

Picard offered the young woman a kind smile that Riker tried to match. He clearly recalled the tongue-lashing she gave him a few nights before.

"Ms. Zoe," he acknowledged.

Zoe took a seat next to the Captain while Data positioned himself next to Lombardi. Although she was careful not to appear focused on her surroundings, Zoe was a little taken back. The Officer's Lounge was lovely, much nicer than Nook's. The oversized windows provided a full view of the planet and the furniture was dressed in linen. There was a candle boat that doubled as a centerpiece on all the tables. A live pianist played in the corner and there was a circular bar in the middle of the room. She could only assume the graying bartender polishing his glassware was the infamous Albert. It was all very elegant looking. She silently wondered why Data visited Nook's at all!

"Sirs, I believe the anomaly has returned," Data announced.

"W-what?" said Lombardi. "I thought we determined that it was a mechanical failure!"

"No, sir. That was never verified. It was only one possibility," the android clarified. "The disturbance Ms. Duchovny and I experienced a short while ago suggests that it was not an isolated incident."

All three men sat up. Picard appeared the most intrigued, while Riker seemed a bit confused.

"Are you saying that the void reappeared?" he asked.

"Not a void per se," said Data, pausing to compile an adequate description. "But rather a darkness similar to the darkness I experienced in the corridor. Unlike before, the distortion was experienced by both myself and Ms. Duchovny. It did not consume anything. It merely appeared in the room adjacent to my personal work station. Moreover, the nature of it had changed. It was cold, lifeless, and ..."

"And eerie!" Zoe finished.

The others raised a speculative brow. Data was going to say _inexplicable_ , but _eerie_ also applied.

"So this happened in your quarters?" Picard asked.

"Yes. Shortly after you left, sir."

"Why didn't you call someone?" Lombardi questioned.

"I was uncertain until the last moment that anything was wrong," Data answered. "First, I heard Spot, my cat, howling from the next room. He sounded as if he was upset. When attempted to activate the lights, the computer did not comply. When I heard him howl again, I entered the room only to find it absolutely dark and seemingly distorted."

"Distorted?" Riker said.

Zoe quickly chimed in.

"Yes, sir. It felt as if we had been transported a distance away from the door after we entered," she said.

Riker turned to the woman.

"So, you entered with Mr. Data?"

"Yes, just afterwards. I saw him disappear so I followed," she told him. "It was unnaturally dark inside, much darker than it should've been. I recall an eerie feeling all around ... like ... like we had entered another place or something!"

Lombardi regarded Zoe's account with more scrutiny. She wasn't an officer. He knew he could rely on Star Fleet men and women, but a server? She obviously worked in Nook's. He recognized her uniform. She was also young and probably given to exaggeration.

The android observed the senior Commander closely. He didn't care for his facial tone, but refrained from commenting.

"A darker, larger place?" he slowly repeated.

Zoe looked between the men. Picard seemed fascinated. Riker appeared to be giving her the benefit of the doubt, but Lombardi was skeptical.

"Yes," She answered with more zeal than she intended. "That's what we saw!"

Amused, the aging Commander relaxed.

"Mr. Data. It sounds like another mechanical failure," he offered.

Data did not wish to appear disrespectful, but Lombardi was testing even his patience. It was one thing to doubt him when it initially happened, even proper to insist on an investigation, but now it seemed that he was disregarding their claim in the face of a second occurrence.

"I must disagree, sir. When the lights reactivated, I discovered that my cat was injured. According to the EMH, his injuries were consistent with an attack. Something or someone was there," he told him.

"Did you see anyone, Data?" asked Picard.

The android shook his head.

"I did," Zoe answered. "It appeared to be human, possibly female or something close, only ... only it was grotesque looking! I saw it sitting in the same chair I had been sitting. The figure was grayish looking, kind of thin with long dark hair..." she paused, resisting the urge to shiver. "She had black eyes. Dead black eyes. No whites around them! And she was smirking, like she was mocking us or something. I tried to get Commander Data's attention, but when I looked back she was gone!"

Lombardi surveyed the table. Captain Picard was absorbed. So was Commander Riker. Although he genuinely believed that it had been a trick of lighting in the beginning, it was becoming clear that something was indeed wrong. He needed to speak up and fast if he wanted to avoid a real investigation. He intended to retire with honor and dignity, not amidst scandal if what he suspected was true.

"I will assign Alpha-3 security to investigate the matter thoroughly," Lombardi suggested, appearing fully supportive. "If something is afoot, my team will find it!"

Data looked between the Captain and Commander Riker disapprovingly. Lombardi was the ruling authority on Alpha Spacedock, but the junior team was ill-equipped to handle two investigations. Moreover, they were not performing to standard on the current investigation. The team's reports lacked ingenuity, resourcefulness, and often repeated the same findings without documenting the measures taken.

"Sir, may I request a senior investigation?" he carefully interjected. "I could assist ..."

Lombardi interrupted.

"That won't be necessary, Commander Data. Alpha-3 is more than capable of handling it," he replied. "Besides, you're too busy assisting La Forge with system tests. I would not want to stretch you too thin."

Picard frowned.

"Commander, I feel compelled to point out that Mr. Data is incapable of being stretched too thin! May I remind you, he is an android and one of the finest officers under my command. He doesn't require rest and can process information in a way that would dizzy most officers. An investigation of any sort would benefit greatly from his expertise," he defended.

A jolt of appreciation shot through the android, which emerged in the form of a pleasing smile. Zoe looked on seemingly amazed that a Captain would regard one of his own so passionately. No wonder people spoke so fondly of him.

"Of course," said Lombardi, back peddling a bit. "I meant no offense. I only meant that ..."

Before he could finish, his com badge interrupted.

"Commander Lombardi, sir," a voice said.

"Lombardi, here. Go ahead."

"There's been an accident in Port-1. Ensign Potts has been injured."

 _Port-1?_ Picard thought, turning to Riker.

"Isn't that where construction on the saucer section is being conducted?" he whispered.

William nodded.

"What happened?" Lombardi asked.

"Sir, it would better if I let Ensign Tal-Mae explain. He is in sickbay. Should I advise him to report to you?"

"No, no. I will go to him. Advise him that I'm on the way and to stay put. Lombardi out," he rose. "Gentlemen, duty calls. Please excuse me."

"Sir," Data said standing. "May I accompany you?"

Although annoyed, Lombardi avoided appearing unprofessional. Instead, he offered the table a reassuring smile.

"It's a space dock, Mr. Data. Accidents are bound to happen. I can manage alone, but please stay and enjoy the atmosphere. I will advise you of anything concerning the _Enterprise_ should something arise," he cleverly responded.

With that, the aging Commander turned and exited the establishment. Data's new gut feeling was telling him that something was wrong. Lombardi's behavior was inconsistent with most Star Fleet personnel. He seemed almost resistant to the idea of outside help or interference.

"Well, that was weird," Riker spat. "Are we just supposed to sit here and eat?"

Picard regarded the question with an impotent sigh.

"I don't see what other choice we have Number One. Lombardi is in command."

Puzzled, Data retook his seat.

"Cheer up," said Zoe, nudging the android supportively. "We got his attention at least."

Riker smiled. It would seem that their budding friendship was getting closer and judging by the look on Data's warming expression, he liked it.

"Well, Ms. Zoe," he said, studying the pair closely. "I see you're dressed for work. Did you just get off or do have to go in?"

Zoe turned towards the Commander. Was he hinting that she should leave now that her services as a witness were no longer required?

"I was so caught up in everything, I guess I forgot about my shift. I'm sure Mr. Data will vouch for me."

"I'm sure he will," Riker said playfully.

His tone wasn't lost on the android who shot him a 'not now' look. Amused, Jean-Luc also picked up on the hint. Perhaps, there was more to his new friend than mere friendship. The only question was, did Zoe know?

"I sense that Commander Lombardi doesn't want anyone butting into his affairs," said Picard, redirecting the conversation.

"I suspect that as well, Captain," Data replied.

"Frankly, I would feel better he'd allow Data and Geordi to assist with the investigation. Maybe we should notify Star Fleet Command," Riker suggested.

Jean-Luc shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to insult Lombardi by inviting suspicion.

"No, no. That's a bit premature. Lombardi should be allowed to make that call. I just wish there was some way to know if the accident in Port-1 was somehow related."

Sitting there, Zoe had an idea.

"We could ask the EMH," she said. "He is there right now treating Data's cat!"

The officers turned to the woman.

"Intriguing thought," said Data, fully considering the idea. "While the Emergency Hologram is active, he is still programmed to abide doctor patient confidentiality. I am unsure how much information he will be able to provide."

"Please," she said with a wave. "I know a nosy parker when I see one and he's as nosy as they come! Maybe he won't tell us everything, but he'll cooperate. Besides, I saw how grateful he was when you accepted his offer, which allowed him to remain active. Everyone else treats him like a tool to be used and discarded when they're done with him. He'll definitely talk!"

Data and the others met Zoe's idea with enthusiasm. It was certainly worth a try.

Little did anyone realize or notice that a short distance away, Albert, the bartender, had disappeared. In in his place, mixing drinks and suffering through the various dull conversations, was an all-powerful and all-annoying self-appointed friend of the Captain. He busied himself serving glasses of vintage wine and colorful cocktails while maintaining a watchful eye on the table. His mortal, barely competent friends, if one could say that, were standing on the very cusp of horror and all they could do was squander precious time worrying about Lombardi's feelings!

"Humans," Q snorted.

* * *

The EMH was treating his feline patient in a neighboring room when Commander Lombardi entered. He hadn't been invited to participate in the surgery going on next door, but he could see that it was serious. Ensign Potts had fallen from a catwalk and sustained a head injury; however, it wasn't just any fall. From what he discerned, he and the Vulcan came upon what could only be described as an intruder! The eavesdropping Doctor continued to listen as he slowly scanned the creature's mended paw.

"Yules, a word," he told the sub-Chief, drawing him away from Ensign Tal-Mae and the security officers.

Yules followed Lombardi into the research lab, which was near the examination room where the EMH was working.

"What really happened?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm uncertain, sir. Tal-Mae described the intruder as a little girl claiming to be lost. He called it in just before the accident. Chief Dobie and I were on duty."

"A young girl?" Lombardi said curiously, but not surprisingly.

"Yes, sir. At first, they didn't know what to think. Potts tried to assist her by offering his hand, but the girl kept moving away. That's where things become a little fuzzy. As he reached for the little girl, Potts suddenly leaped back, lost his balance, and fell from the catwalk! Tal-Mae didn't see exactly what happened and Potts has yet to regain consciousness, but something startled him. Ensign Tal-Mae notified medical and Operations, but when he turned around the girl had vanished. We have two security teams searching for her now."

The EMH listened carefully. It was difficult to make out everything they were saying, but from what he could tell Commander Lombardi didn't sound all that surprised. He seemed more occupied with who had been assigned to the security teams.

"Lt. Commander Data to the EMH."

Tapping the com link, he replied, "Go ahead, Commander."

"Are you somewhere we can speak privately?"

Tilting his eyes down, the Doctor adopted an odd expression. The animal was bathing himself. Was he concerned that he might overhear?

"One moment please," he sighed.

The surly EMH reluctantly tore himself from the conversation next door in search of a secluded communications panel. After finding one, he opened a channel.

"Your privacy is assured, Commander. You may continue."


	5. The Captain's Shuttle

As Zoe suspected, the EMH was willing to assist as needed, albeit discreetly and without divulging any classified information. His ethical subroutines made that an impossible feat. Still, the undervalued Doctor happily provided what info he could on what sub-Chief Yules said about a little girl and Avery's fall from the catwalk. After all, one could hardly call it classified since there were so many witnesses.

"I couldn't help but notice that Commander Lombardi seemed far more interested in the teams assigned to investigate than the young girl. In fact, I don't believe anyone is searching for her," said the Hologram, pausing to see if Spot was behaving himself. "Take note, Commander. Port-1 has been sealed off. No one gets in without approval! I just thought you'd like to know in case you and your companion were considering going down there to investigate. I seriously doubt she'd find the brig very romantic! Zoe was her name, right?"

Data glimpsed the look on Zoe's face. Her brows had traveled the length of her forehead in the span of a blink. He felt strangely exposed despite not being exposed.

"I do not know where ..." he began, desperately trying to ignore the growing grin on Riker's face.

Jean-Luc swooped in to save the android from himself, while chastising his first officer with a stern 'stop that' frown.

"Mr. Data," he interrupted. "Did your research turn up similar incidents aboard other construction docks?"

Before the android could answer, the EMH pounced.

"Who is that?" he asked. "Who else is listening? I wasn't informed that others were present!"

Data winced. In his haste, he failed to mention there were others in the room. Going forward, he would need to tweak his courtesy subroutines to include holograms.

"I apologize, Doctor. Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Ms. Duchovny are with me. We are transmitting from the Captain's shuttle in Bay 19. It was necessary to use an independent system to avoid detection."

The EMH adopted a worried look.

"Well, I'm receiving you from a lowly com-link in sickbay! The channel may be secure, but it's far from private. Let's wrap this up, shall we?"

"To answer your question, sir," Data said, ignoring the EMH. "I found similar incidents aboard other vessels and stations; however, in each of those cases, alcohol, sickness, and mechanical malfunctions were determined to be cause. None of the factors in this case match previous examples. I am immune to the effects of alcohol and do not suffer from illness. I believe I have ruled out personal and station-related malfunctions. For now, Commander Lombardi is in control. I do not possess the necessary clearance to question his staff or access secure areas relevant to the investigation. I am afraid none of us do. Commander Riker, Geordi, and I are still guests aboard Alpha Spacedock."

Jean-Luc signed.

"When I return to headquarters, I will try to get some answers. Maybe Admiral Wade can grant me the necessary clearance. With his help, I may be able to open a few doors," he said.

"What will you tell him?" Riker asked. "We may suspect Lombardi of hiding something, but he appears to be following protocol. The Admiral would have no reason to usurp his authority by granting an outsider access to an internal investigation without just cause."

"I honestly don't know Number One, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going on here! I admit. I am concerned that whatever is happening could have an adverse effect on the construction and launch of the Enterprise-E, but I am more concerned about the safety of those living aboard. That includes my crew! I hope that concern will be enough to convince the Admiral that my intentions are sincere. I have no desire to usurp Lombardi's authority. I only want to get to the bottom of this mystery!"

The EMH listened from his side of the com-link. It certainly seemed as if the Captain and his crew were more interested in investigating the matter than his own Commander. More importantly, there was a young man lying in an unexplained coma two rooms away. The Chief Medical Officer was able to heal his injuries, but he was unable to revive him. Stranger still, no one batted a lash over the fact that security teams were placed outside his door or that Ensign Tal-Mae was temporary relieved of duty. Loyalty dictated that he not disclose that bit of intel along with Lombardi's plans to keep their findings off the record. He just hoped that his loyalty wasn't misplaced.

"I really must go, Mr. Data, but may I suggest something?"

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"The incidents you described appear to have one thing in common. It would seem that each are connected to you in some way or another."

Data shook his head.

"I do not believe that is accurate. I was not present when Ensign Potts was injured."

"Well, no ... but wasn't it Ensign Potts and Tal-Mae that discovered you in the corridor after the first episode?"

The android shared a glance with Picard and the others. A keen observation, but the incident report hadn't been published yet. How did the Medical Hologram know?

"You make an interesting point, Doctor. May I ask how you knew that?"

The EMH bristled uncomfortably. He would need to skate around the answer.

"Among my many talents, I am programmed to be resourceful," he replied.

Data's face remained neutral.

"In other words, you reviewed my personal logs."

The Doctor picked up his tricorder and began fiddling with the display. He was within his rights as a medical officer to review any unrestricted material to ascertain a motive or possible explanation for an unknown injury. Spot may have been a cat, but he was also a victim!

"I ... I may have indulged a little," he gently admitted. "But only a little! And not just yours. I was looking for any information that would shed a little light on the incident leading up to your feline's injuries ..."

Data wasn't sure if he agreed with the EMH's actions, but he assumed the hologram was endowed with rights similar to other medical officers. Still, a fine line existed between research and intrusion despite the material being unrestricted. Of course, the logs weren't encrypted because they focused largely on day-to-day observations, Spot, and his hobbies. While it didn't bother him that he reviewed the files, the idea that the hologram was capable of making such a decision without someone suggesting it was intriguing.

"Be glad that I'm inquisitive!" the EMH said in a hushed tone. "I was able to discern quite a bit. For example, you're not alone. There are others aboard this station that have experienced similar things over the years. Nothing close to what you described, but things not easily explained. They're just too afraid to come forward! I'm unsure why, but you should consider discussing it with Ensign Tal-Mae. Not only was he present on the catwalk when the accident happened, but he works in Port-1. He knows some of the veteran technicians. Many of them have worked here for years. I'm afraid I can't share anymore with you. It wouldn't be right, but that's where you should start!"

"Thank you, Doctor. You have been an enormous help! Has the Ensign been cleared to speak with anyone?"

"Probably not," he said sardonically. "But what's a technicality like that mean to an android like you? Just talk to him! Preferably sooner rather than later. By the way, I have it on good authority that the Vulcan enjoys _Vulcan_ cuisine. Equally shocking is that Nook's serves Vulcan-themed cuisine every Tuesday night. Guess what today is?"

Puzzled, Data glanced up when he heard Commander Riker snicker.

"Tuesday," he answered, disguising his amusement with a cough.

* * *

"Captain, sir, we are preparing to depart. Should I notify Admiral Wade of your arrival?" the pilot asked.

Jean-Luc was in the middle of reviewing Riker's report when he caught what the young man said. How did he know that he wanted to speak to the Admiral?

"What did you ask, Ensign?" he said, lowering the pad.

Captain Picard observed the helm from the third passenger seat. The Ensign remained focused on the controls and the bay exit. He was a dedicated pilot, never taking his eyes off the runway. While Jean-Luc was perfectly capable of piloting his own shuttlecraft, protocol dictated that he have a specialized pilot since they were kept abreast of changing regulations.

"I asked if you would like me to hail Admiral Wade, sir."

Jean-Luc sat up and looked around. The conversation with Commander Riker, Data, and his friend, Zoe, had been a private one. How did he know that he was planning to speak with the Admiral? Had he been eavesdropping? Was he now boasting or testing him in some way?

"What is your name, Ensign? Where is the other pilot?" he asked, suddenly aware that his previous pilot, Watts, had been replaced. Not that it mattered very much. Pilots came and went, but this young man was unfamiliar to him.

A certain smugness overcame the Ensign, which reflected in his posture. Even his head wobbled too cockily for a man of such low rank.

"Peter Calvin," he answered. "Lt. Watts couldn't make the return flight, sir."

"Really. Why wasn't I notified?"

"It would seem that Operations dropped the ball, Captain. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I can assure you, sir, I am a capable pilot."

Jean-Luc was no empath, but something felt off.

"Why did you ask about Admiral Wade?" he continued. "His name doesn't appear on my itinerary."

The young Ensign did not answer right away. In stead, he hailed Operations.

"Shuttlecraft 468 requesting permission to clear Bay 19," he announced.

"Shuttlecraft 468, you are cleared for exit. Proceed," a voice replied.

Captain Picard observed from the window as their shuttle passed through a low-yield force field into space. Earth was visible from their location, but still a reasonable distance away. It would take them nearly thirty minutes to reach orbit at minimum impulse. With so many shuttlecrafts ferrying passengers to and from the various docks, only emergency vehicles were permitted to travel faster.

"Answer me," the Captain said.

The pilot took a deep breath. It felt good to feel the air filling his lungs and rejuvenating his body. The act of breathing was such a mindless task, but from simplicity came pleasure. The universe was filled with pleasurable things, things so minor they escaped the notice of most. Peters inhaled several more breaths before slowly opening his eyes and revealing the dead black pools behind his lids.

"You are so impatient," he said, savoring the breath as he exhaled. "All of you people are so _impatient!_ You demand and demand, expecting those you command to smile as they jump through hoops and back again because you will-it so. Personally, I find the entire matter rather _fucked_ up."

Picard's eyes widened.

"What did you say?!" he asked astonished.

"Oh, did you misunderstand me? Apologies, sir. Please allow me to clarify. All of you tender hearts are the same. You and those moronic sheep you call a fleet live in a bubble of please, sirs, and endless courtesies! And for what? What does any of it have to do with exploration?" he answered. "Frankly, I find it sickening. Don't you ever tire of subordinates that pretend to adore you, while secretly longing to see you kick-the-bucket so they can have a crack at whacking-off on your desk? And don't think for one second they haven't thought about it!"

Jean-Luc's face paled with shock. It was unfathomable.

"How _dare_ you speak to a superior officer that way? Or ANY officer! Turn this shuttle around Ensign! That's an order!"

Unperturbed, the pilot remained on course.

"Computer," Picard said. "Change course and return us to spacedock immediately! Authorization omega foxtrot 251."

"Unable to comply," the Computer responded.

"Explain!"

"Voice authorization not recognized."

Spinning towards the display, Picard hailed Operations.

"Alpha Spacedock, this is Shuttlecraft 468. Respond."

No response.

"Alpha Spacedock, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Please respond!"

After several failed attempts, Picard stood and reach for the weapon's bank. A look of concern passed in his eyes when he discovered it empty.

"Ensign Calvin," he said with more calm than he felt. "Turn us around. That's an order!"

A look of pure delight crossed the pilot's face.

"I think not," he replied.

"Ensign," Picard said warningly. "You have been given a _direct_ order. You're in a enough trouble as it is. DON'T -"

Jean-Luc felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge when the young man chuckled. There was something very dark in his voice.

"Please, Captain, don't waste your threats. I applaud your desire to take control and I must admit, if I were a woman ... specifically, a human female, I'd be a little wet right now. After all, what woman doesn't melt when a man asserts himself?" he sighed in a delicious, albeit disturbing way. "But there will be plenty of time for that! Maybe you should sit down and relax?"

An eerie realization befell the Captain of the Enterprise. The details were still foggy, but some part of that realization was beginning to take shape.

"Who are you?" he quietly asked.

Smiling, the pilot slowly turned around. His dead black eyes met Picard's, answering the question, yet revealing nothing.

"You so-called superiors are all the same," he said in a voice not his own. "You never listen! Once again, my name is Peter Calvin. I am your pilot. Now, please sit down and enjoy the ride."


End file.
